Admitance & Ignorance
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Barry is not going to bed and Lyn has a secret to tell him and it is her hatred for Paul. How will Barry react? BarryxOc; mild Pearlshipping AshxDawn May be OOC NO FLAMES!


****

I had a BarryxOc fic once, but I had to delete it due to bad reviews. This one will be better, so I hope you like it.

**I do not own Pokemon, but my OC is mine.**

* * *

"Well done, Ash! I can't believe that you managed to beat Fantina!" Dawn said happily as she and the others were getting ready for bed.

Ash smiled at his girlfriend. "Thanks a lot, Dawn. She was tough to beat, but all that training paid off! I'm just glad that I do not have to have a rematch with her again. I can't wait to battle the Canalave gym!"

Brock laughed. "That's Ash for you. He is always up to any challenge that comes at him."

However, Lyn was wondering why Barry hasn't come in for bed yet. He was still out in the deck outside the room, gazing at the stars with Empoleon besides him. The dirty blond-haired girl soon walked over to the slider door and the large penguin Pokemon spotted her. She smiled at it, but the smile soon faded as her eyes were set on its trainer.

"Barry? Aren't you going to come inside? Everyone else is turning in for the night," Lyn softly said.

"I'm fine," Barry replied. "You go get some sleep. You need it."

He still did not look at her. He still looked up at the sky and that got the girl to frown. Lyn sighed.

"You need sleep more than I do, you know! Stop being such a stubborn jackass, unless you want to be a bastard like that self-absorbed Paul!" she barked, crossing her arms.

The blond soon glanced at Empoleon. "Empoleon, can you leave so Lyn and I can talk in private, please?"

Empoleon obeyed and left. Lyn stayed still and Barry was silent, still not having any eye contact with her. The silence got the moment to be a bit tense and Lyn knew she may have burst Barry's bubble, but she had to tell the blond what she wanted to say to him. Her palms started sweating from her nervousness.

"What do you know about Paul?" the blonde asked.

"Well... I, uh... I..." Lyn tried to speak, but was soon at a loss.

Barry sighed. "I see. You don;t know anything about Paul." He finally made eye contact with the girl. "Let me tell you someting, Lyn." He fully turned and walked towards her slowly. "He is strong and a very cool trainer. Don't go telling me lies about him! You know nothing about him!"

Lyn was backing away and she was getting towards another part of the deck. She knew that Barry can have a temper since they met in Twinleaf Town back when they were kids, but she never knew how serious he can be for someone he looks up to. Sweat started to form on her brow. Her legs were shaking and they felt like rubber. She realized that she may be going way too far and way over her head than she should have been.

"Barry, I didn't mean it!" she cried out, being careful not to be too loud and waking the others from their beauty sleep.

Barry frowned. "If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it, now would you? You sound like you really hate Paul!"

Tears started to form in the girl's eyes. "Of course I do!!" she cried out.

Barry soon got her trapped against the railing of the deck, his orange eyes locked on her purple ones. "Why do you hate him?"

Lyn got too pressured long enough as the tears fell down her face at last. "BECAUSE HE ABANDONS HIS POKEMON WHEN HE CONSIDERS THEM TO BE WEAK!! THAT'S WHY I... I... I hate him..."

Barry was astonished. He never knew that he would get too far, let alone talking to a girl. He did not know what to say, having a very shocked look on his face as if it was going to stay frozen for hours. Lyn soon sobbed quietly, covering her face in her hands. The blond checked to make sure no one was around before he faced the girl again. He pulled her towards him by holding her shoulders and had her body pressed against his gently. Lyn soon gripped on his orange-white stripped shirt tightly as she continued to cry. Barry just stood there, allowing the girl to cry as much as she could.

However, Ash and Dawn heard the whole thing and they looked down. Sure, they hated Paul as well, but they had to admit that he was very good in battle. They felt like they were being yelled at themselves.

Ash muttered, "I had no idea that out of all of us, Lyn hates Paul more than anything else. I feel horrible not knowing that..."

Dawn nodded. "If only she could tell us, we could understand her better... Poor Lyn... She even couldn't tell Barry. I hope things work out with them."

Barry looked down at the top of the dirty blond's head and patted it gently while keeping a gentle hand on her shoulder. Lyn tried to calm down, but she was unable to as she continued to cry. The blond had no idea what to do with this kind of situation.

He attempted to ask her, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because... I did not want you to look down at your idol. I know you think he is cool and I never wanted to burst your bubble... I'm sorry..."

"Lyn... I am not going to change on my views of Paul. He is just too cool to hate." Barry soon lifted her chin so her eyes were on his. "You are my best friend, no matter what. We will always be together until the end. That is all I am saying."

That got Lyn to blush. "Barry, I... I don't know what to say! ...Thank you."

Barry blushed as well. "Yeah, well, no problem..."

The two were silent. Soon after Lyn backed away from Barry and was heading to the slider door to get to bed. She stopped and turned to him.

"Goodnight, Barry. You better come into bed now..." she softly said.

Barry soon nodded. "By the way, before you go to bed, there is something I want to tell you since we caught up with each other yesterday."

The girl looked at him, turning towards him. "What is it?"

Then the blond started to find himself having a hard time to find the words that he wanted to say. His face was red as the jewel on the centre of a Starmie. This got Lyn to raise an eyebrow at him. He then decided that maybe actions speak louder than words when he made an unpredicable move. He pulled Lyn towards her by the wrist, eyes closed, and brushed his lips on hers. He pulled away after a few seconds and he blushed even more than he normaly would have. Lyn was speechless.

"B-Barry?" she asked nervously.

"Lyn, I... I..." The blond soon shut his eyes, blushing harder than ever. "I LOVE YOU!!"

Lyn could not believe it. Did her best friend just confess his love to her? This had to be a dream. She had no idea what to say as she covered her mouth with her hand, her heart beated in a very fast rate.

Then Barry sighed, turning away. "I'm sorry if you do not feel the same for me. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you... Goodnight..."

Before he could even get to the door, he felt Lyn's arms wrapped around his waist and he stopped at that moment. She held him close to her, her cheek pressed on his back and her eyes were closed. The blond sighed silently and then put his hands on hers.

"Barry, I... I love you too... You have been my first love for a long time..." the girl softly said.

That got the blond to smile. He held one of her hands and turned to look into her eyes. She did the same. They started to slowly lean in towards each other when the girl put a finger against the boy's lips. Barry blinked at her, wondering why she did that when he was about to have his first real kiss.

Lyn whispered, "I don't want us to be seen yet... Let's go to another room. We do not want Ash and the others seeing us making out."

The blond nodded, took her hand, and then the two quietly left the room. Ash and Dawn grinned as they snuggled, hearing the confession of the new couple.

"I knew it would work out..." Dawn whispered.

Ash pecked her on the nose. "How is it that you know these things?"

"Call it a girl thing."

* * *

Barry and Lyn soon got into another room and then the door was closed. Soon the two looked at each other, smiling. They leaned in after that and their lips finally pressed together. Barry had her head cupped in his hands as he kissed her and Lyn had her hands on his shoulders. Their lips moved together as they were making their kiss a long one. Soon they pulled away, just to have their foreheads touching.

"I think we should sleep right about now..." Lyn whispered.

The blond grinned. "Not just yet..."

He pressed his lips on hers again and held her by the waist, pulling her close to him. Lyn kissed him back with no hesitation. She then let out a muffled gasp when they were on the bed. She managed to pull away.

"Wait! Barry, this seems to be too soon!!"

"Don't worry. I won't go too far."

After that, the blond kissed her again, this time pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. He planted kisses on her neck and the girl shivered at the soft touches. Who knew that he would be this passionate and affectionate, for someone who gets impatient easily. He then pulled away, grinning down at the girl.

He said, "I had enough fun for tonight. I guess I have to wait until we're both ready for this. Now..."

"Now...?"

"You have 10 seconds to get into bed! Hurry or I will give you a fine!"

"Yes, Barry..." Lyn muttered, rolling her eyes.

Barry soon grinned again. "Now I have 10 seconds to get to bed!"

_Things will never change..._ the girl thought before the two fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I will make another one soon and it will be better than this one. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
